Realizations to Dark Motives
by Icecane
Summary: Sparrow has found no solace in this peaceful Albion. Still being haunted by the unanswered questions of his past. But will knowing really help or hurt the hero.  An idea I had about the See the Future DLC. R/R


**A/N: Just want to say sorry now to the readers about Murgo's "dialogue" but I wanted it to be typed out like how he might actually talk. So with that noted I hope you enjoy it all. (clears throat) I do not own Fable or the characters used in this fanfic.**

**Realizations to Dark Motives**

Bowerstone Old town was busy this time of day. People were walking back and forth from merchants to houses, children were pretending to be heroes, an unsuspecting visitor runs off crying from the insults of the local gargoyle. Yes Old Town was a busy place and that was how the hero enjoyed it. As he walked into town from the Rookridge path, his faithful dog following behind, he looked around with a smile at all the peace that surrounded them. After the defeat of Lucien the world was happy and peaceful from all worries for the first time in a long time.

Without a boss, the slaving trade had slowly declined to were travelers had no need to worry about becoming captured and forced into labor. With the destruction of the Cult of Shadows and their temple in ruins people had no fear of becoming sacrifices for their rituals.

Now in this new found peace the hero, known as Sparrow, found himself bored and unneeded. While he would still help guards with the occasional bandit or troll attack they were few and too easy for him. Eventually Sparrow took up all the jobs he could to keep himself occupied. He tried being a blacksmith but he was soon forced to stop after making an over abundance of weapons. While cutting wood was also a job he could do well at, they only needed him for the winter months and they weren't around enough.

Sparrow needed to do something, while most people wondered why the hero wouldn't want to rest after his adventures. Without the threat of Lucien or the Spire, Sparrow's mind would wander and think about his past more often then he wanted. Sparrow would spend his nights obsessing over what Lucien did to him and to everyone, reading his diary over and over again to the point were he didn't need to look at the enchanted pages to hear the madman's cold voice speaking to him. So many things Sparrow didn't understand about the old man, even with the power Lucien had he seemed to know too much.

Lucien knowing about him and his sister purchasing that cursed music box, how he could of possibly of found out about Hammer or her father, even the knowledge of how to build the spire in the first place and the four heroes seemed impossible for a man like him. The strangest thing to Sparrow was the mention of Theresa in Lucien's dreams, the hero had no answers for it but he had a lot of questions.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on his usual thoughts, now he was on his way to the Bowerstone docks to see Murgo the Mystical Trader. Sparrow was given word that Murgo wanted him for a new item he had obtained, naturally he wondered what it was and if it would offer something to do. Even though Murgo liked to try Sparrow's patience, always promising a powerful artifact to see the future but never obtaining it, he did offer other items of interest to the hero.

Sparrow could remember when Murgo first showed up in the Bowerstone docks, selling his false hopes and generally worthless merchandise. He immediately recognized Sparrow as the child who bought the music box from him all those years ago and offered other objects of mystery. Although at first Sparrow was reluctant to provide service to the trader out of a small hatred towards him for his part in his sister's death, he knew he couldn't hold it against the old fool for selling what he didn't understand.

Sparrow soon started to enjoy helping him, being able to feel like a hero again when he had saved the spirits of the people who had died in Oakvale, and stopping a necromancer from escaping his prison in a dimension of costumes and horrors. Though helping Murgo only seemed to increase the number of questions that plagued Sparrow's already cluttered mind. Who was this mysterious "source" Murgo gets his items from, what did they know about the hero, what was the purpose of sending these items to him in the first place?

But Sparrow soon reached the Town Square, walking past all the smiles and waves of the townspeople. It didn't take long for him to start hearing the familiar tune of Murgo's pipe music puffing into the air in an everlasting song.

Reaching the merchant, Murgo immediately saw the hero approach him and was given the usual greetings.

"Ah hello Hewo", began the merchant with his usual speech impediment. Sparrow soon raised his hand to silence him.

"Save it Murgo, you know why I'm here. So, tell me, what do you have for me this time? Perhaps a 'cursed' hair piece that will take me to the world of evil skin flakes?"

Murgo was a little shocked by the skeptical tone of his voice but decided it was best not to test the Hero's patience any longer.

"A-actually no," said Murgo with an unusually excited look about him, "I am pleased to tell you that my souwce has finally been able to pwovide me with that mystical item of claiwvoyance that I have been promising you all this time."

"Really?", Sparrow replied, with a little less skepticism this time.

"Uh, yes well, while I am vewy happy that youw long wait is ovew, it seems that it isn't what I came to expect", Murgo's excitement was already gone and replaced with a bit of worry.

"Spit it out Murgo, what is it," Sparrow shot back, with his skepticism replaced with impatience.

Murgo lets out a deep sigh and pulls a small box from his caravan, as soon as the trader has his hands on it he began to tremble slightly.

"Well, I was expecting something along the lines of a cwystal ball or maybe even some gypsy cawds, not this thing at all." Murgo extends the box to Sparrow, with anticipation to have it taken from him.

"I don't want this thing hewe anymowe, you take it now and I wont chawge you anything, bettew if people didn't know I evew had it in the fiwst place."

Sparrow takes the box without a second thought, but then notices that he starts to tremble like Murgo was earlier. The box itself wasn't out of the ordinary, but it still held a strange aura about it. He slowly opens the box and looks inside, his eyes then go wide as he looks at the small model of the Tattered Spire.

Sparrow immediately shuttered from the memories he had of that terrible place. All the things he did, all the people he harmed, all in the name of the madman he wanted to kill.

He could only stare at the model lost in thought. After what seemed like an eternity to him, Murgo decided to snap the hero out of his trance.

"I myself, have no idea how to wowk the item, but I was told you could figuwe it out on youw own."

Sparrow just nodded to the man and handed him the empty box. Not taking his eyes off of the small spire, he walks over to a nearby crate and sits down. Even though it was just a replica of the real thing, the same pulsing of power could be felt by the hero. Sparrow had no idea how to comprehend the purpose of the model, or how it would allow him to see the future. He didn't know how long he sat there, but his body was already used to the small beating of the miniature spire in his hands. Then Sparrow had an idea, if the replica Spire was so similar to the real thing, then would it react to Will like the real thing?

Channeling a small amount of his Will to the tip of his finger, causing a small bit of electricity to spark from it, he taps the very top of the Spire. Immediately the Spire began to glow brightly and in a flash Sparrow vanished. His dog quickly awoke from his nap and began barking relentlessly.

After the flash ended Sparrow found himself blinded by a bright light, as he tries to found out what happened, the light slowly dimmed revealing that he was at the top of the real Tattered Spire. He had appeared in the same spot he was in when he had killed Lucien, when he had saved the other heroes, and when Theresa had sent him away.

"Welcome little Sparrow," said a familiar voice, one that he had not heard in such a long time. Sparrow quickly turns his gaze to the very center of the room, there stood Theresa, the blind gypsy who had guided him throughout his journey. She just stood there waving her arms slowly in the air as large strands of pure Will swirled around her.

Then Sparrow noticed the extreme change the small chamber had. The feeling of death and despair was gone, in its place was a feeling of power. The hero himself even felt stronger just standing there, his Will lines had dulled from not being used but now they were glowing brighter, the pure Will in the air was blowing around him making his hair and cloths sway along with it.

Sparrow had no idea what to say, so many more questions had been wedged into his head, he felt as though he was going to burst at the seems. Theresa just stood there "looking" at him with her same old smile.

"Theresa," said Sparrow, who had finally found his voice, " w-whats going on?"

The old gypsy just stares at him, listening to the silence that fell between them, until she decided to break it.

"I know what you are thinking, and yes, the Spire did have a gift for me. Before, the future only whispered to me and I followed it blindly. But now I see all futures, there are countless threads, so many paths that can be taken and so many endings. Though there are moments were these threads meet, moments in time that can not be avoided, that can not be changed. I have seen one such moment that may interest you."

And before Sparrow could say anything Theresa slowly waves her hand in front of the hero and another blinding light engulfs him. When Sparrow could finally see again he found himself standing out of the Spire chamber in a large darkened room. He quickly notices that he wasn't in his normal clothing, instead he was wearing a very fine suit of silk, the kind of clothing that you would see a king in. Then he feels a slight weight on the top of his head, he places his hand on his head and feels a smooth metal, he picks the object up to look at it. It was a crown, colored gold, decorated with many intricate designs that ran across its surface. Turning the crown in his hands with amazement he notices that the very front of the crown had symbol of the Hero's Guild seal.

After placing the crown back on his head he hears Theresa's voice again, echoing through the dark room, not knowing if she was with him or just speaking through his mind as usual. She guides him through the room, explaining the many guards and citizens who followed their king with loyalty and respect. Eventually he walks up to a large throne, though as impressive as it was, he was quickly lead away from it to a corner of the room that sat a small carriage. Inside the carriage laid a small baby, next to him stood Theresa telling him how important the unborn child was, how he would one day decide the fate of both Albion and Aurora.

After that the blinding light returns and he sees himself in the spire again in front of Theresa. At this point Sparrow couldn't take it anymore, so many questions had poured into his mind, he falls to his knees dripping in sweat. He looks up to Theresa, who just keeps her gaze on the weakened hero.

"Th-Theresa," was all Sparrow could say, Theresa lets out a low sigh.

"Sparrow," she began with a more serious tone in her voice, " I can see you plague your mind with meaningless questions, to find answers of past events that will hold no relevance to future ones. You must see that even if you knew everything you wanted, it will not change a thing. You would do best to keep yourself blissfully unaware of these answers, for some may do you more harm knowing them. Everything that has happened will stay that way, and no amount of knowledge will change that."

While she was speaking Sparrow finally found the strength to get back on his feet and clearly look at the old woman.

"I am sorry for the pain that this journey has caused you, I have done what I can to bring some joy to you after your adventures had ended, even with those artifacts I sent to Murgo for you to keep yourself happy." Just as she finished she gave an unusual facial twitch that Sparrow had caught. And then he realized what she had let slip.

He thought back to what Murgo had said to him the first time they met at the docks. How the mysterious "source" of his was the one who had sent the cursed objects, as well as the music box that had caused so much grief for the hero.

With a shaking hand he points to Theresa with shock on his face.

"Y-you sent all those items to Murgo?"

Theresa didn't give an answer, she just stood there, her usual smile was gone and in its place was an expressionless face that seemed to shock the hero even more.

"And YOU were the one who had given him that damned music box in the first place?"

Again Theresa didn't answer but she didn't need to. Sparrow just stood there in horror, the memories of that day in his childhood flooded into his thoughts. How it was Theresa who had convinced them to buy the box, how he and his sister used it away from any wondering eyes. Who else would of known what would happen? How else could Lucien of found out about them when no one else would of known they had it? And that brought on his questions about Lucien's diary. How he mentioned Theresa, how he could of known so much about the Spire and how to rebuild it.

At this point Sparrows eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open, ready to let out the pain he had. He was still pointing at Theresa, though his arm was trembling rapidly before he put it down.

"I don't believe it." Sparrow's voice was cracking and he could feel the tears dropping from his chin. "You were responsible for it all weren't you? Your how Lucien found out about me and Rose. Your how Lucien could start building the Spire."

Sparrow's anger had reached its point, he felt sick to his stomach and could barley had just stood there, not making any movement or showing any new signs to her expressionless face, as the hero shouted his accusations at her. He soon stopped speaking and she knew she would have to say something.

"I'm proud of how smart you are little Sparrow, but yes I had a part in it all."

Sparrow felt as though he was hit by one of Garth's Force Push spells, he knew he was right about what he was saying, but to just hear her admit to it made him feel even worse.

"Lucien wanted a way to bring his family back, I saw an opportunity to benefit myself, so I gave it to him. I knew he would build the Spire, but I also knew he would keep that power unless four heroes could be brought together to stop him. You wouldn't be able to become the hero you needed to, unless given a reason to. I knew of the music box and had it sent to the unaware merchant so it would find you, the fourth hero."

"So you had Rose killed just so you could train me?" Sparrow could feel himself losing his balance again, but he kept his feet planted. "And for what? To keep this damned spire and to see what was already going to happen anyway?" The screams of the Hero were echoing through the chamber, each word returning to him, mocking his sorrow.

Theresa nods, "I know of the power that terrible loses can have on someone, I have seen it firsthand." The gypsy slowly moves one hand to her eyes in reflex, but quickly removes it. "The motivation that it can create can move mountains or drain oceans. The same motivation that Hannah felt when she saw her father killed, no longer was she a pacifist monk, she become the Hero of Strength. And all it took was a small tip to Lucien about a simple temple in Oakfield."

Sparrow was still in disbelief, he could feel his past life shatter under the weight of this horrible truth.

"Do not think I completely controlled what would happen, as I have said, the future has many roads many different turns that could have been taken. You made these choices yourself, you were the one who chose to chase Lucien. And this is the end result of those choices." She swayed her arm in the air indicating the room, still filled with the visible Will energies swirling around, unchanged even from the current tension.

"Then why?" Sparrow asked, his voice still cracking from his destroyed emotions. "You have what you wanted, you sent me away expecting to never see you again, but you brought me back here to show me a future I care nothing for. Why did you bring me here?"

Theresa smiled at this and Sparrow felt his fury rising again.

"The same reason I sent you those other objects, I wanted to give you a small reward for all your help. Though it may escape you, I do still care for you."

"To reward me?" Sparrow's anger had reached its peak again. "How about bringing back Rose? How about bringing back Hammer's father? That sounds like a good reward, why don't you do that!"

Theresa made another sigh, before "looking" at the hero again.

"I am sorry Sparrow, but that is not within my power, they are gone and nothing will bring them back now."

"Not within your power? Maybe not, but I KNOW what's in my power!" At this Sparrow pulls out his Red Dragon and points it at Theresa. She did nothing against him, she didn't even flinch at the gun now pointed at her, like it had been pointed at Lucien.

Sparrow didn't wait for a response from the old woman, he quickly fired the gun with a blast that silenced all other noise in the chamber.

Theresa just stood there, as though nothing had happened, not even moving a muscle. Sparrow's eyes widened again, he looked at his gun to make sure it was fine, it was. It hadn't been a trick of the light or his mind, he saw the bullet fly from the gun with as much speed a hero in Skill could force it. He saw the bullet move towards Theresa, never slowing its speed in the slightest, but as it reached her, it somehow vanished.

It didn't go through her, there was no sound from the bullet hitting the walls behind her. The bullet wasn't even deflected by her, Sparrow would have seen it, it just disappeared as if it never existed. Again Sparrow fired the gun, three more times, but they all had the same affect. Theresa still stood there, but he saw her mouth moving to form a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but that will do you no good."

Sparrow was just staring at his gun, he knew about some of the power Theresa had, but he had no idea she could survive that. The hero's face twists into blind fury as he pulls out his sword. He would just charge her, knock her off the platform along with himself, sending them both into the same black abyss Lucien had fallen through. Even if it didn't kill her, it was all he could think of doing.

Theresa still showed no signs of caring about the immanent attack, but decided to end it.

"I give you my pity little Sparrow, as well as my farewells, we will not meet again."

Just as Sparrow was starting his charge, she waved her hand in front of him again, consuming him with the same bright light. The hero was returned to his old spot at the Bowerstone docks, with his sword still in hand.

Theresa was right, just as she was always right. Sparrow had received the answers to the questions that plagued him, and it only caused more pain and grief for the hero. She made a puppet out of him, out of all the heroes, even Lucien, pulling the strings when they needed to be. He couldn't hold his rage in any longer and let out a blood curdling scream, all the citizens of Bowerstone had stopped what they were doing, frozen in fear at what they did not understand, hearing the cries of a single hero. Though none dared to come near the hero in fear for their own safety.

After Sparrow quieted, he was hurting all over his body, his dog whimpered next to him offering what little comfort he could and all the hero saw was the terrified vision of Murgo, trembling in fear at the hero.


End file.
